rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Arch Foryx
''' '''Arch Foryx is a human-turned Vyregrunt. He was originally from Varrock, born Gawaine, and came to Morytania in search of acceptance, no matter what. Arch was an entrepreneur of the Vyre world, always wishing to push on to the next stage. However, after being asked to leave the coven, Arch found he had time to think about his life and what it had come to. After coming back and swearing loyalty, he seemed to have become more humble. Now he is more of a soldier, he never asks questions, and is ever loyal to his superiors. Perhaps not what his younger self would be proud of. Arch Foryx is played by Arch Foryx. Appearance Humanoid Form He stands at a solid 6 feet from the ground. His stature lacks any bulk to it, lookng as if he was a skinny pale nerd from a newcomer's point of view. His face is often clothed with a short, full brown beard, his hair usually done in a "man's ponytail". In this form comes two outfits. THe most common of the two being a black 3-piece suit, as to discourage himself to avoid unnessecary battle to not get his suit dirty. THe other of the two is his assassin's outfit, barely put to use anymore. THis outfit is pitch black, with plenty of belts to help carry multitudes of death. Due to his recent personality change, his is seldom used. He still carries around his hidden blades, though usually as a method of persuasion, or, sometimes, used as torture. THis is carried with both outfits. Vyre Form With the new form comes a complete appearance change. Arch's back becomes hunched to support his vyre wings, his vyre claws (not normally exposed) coming to a rather nice 9 inches. His wingspan is still under debate, though it is estimated to be about 2.5 yards at the time of writing. His skin darkens into a pitch black, his wings a crimson red. His face goes from 'human?' to 'bat face', as most do. He is not commonly found in this form, and as such, there is not much on it. History Human Backstory Gawaine was born a noble in Varrock, with his loving mother and father. At a young age, Gawaine found himself orphaned, what happenned that day is still unknown. Gawaine found that, as none of his extended family would take him in, he had to fend for himself. He hadn't access to his parent's will at the time because of his young age, and therefore the money was inherited by someone else. It was in the slums he became a liar and a theif, stealing bread and coins whenever he could. Most nights he found himself going to bed hungry. At age 21, he packed his hobo bags and left foe the 'glorious' Falador, seeing it as a chance to start a new life and be accepted. COntradictory to the point, he found himself lying and theiving to be able to live. Nothing seemed to have changes. He packed up his bags and headed out again at 24, hoping to find salvation in the west. He visited the village of Taverly, but was quickly sent westward, as the druids immediately rejected his very presence. He travelled until he reached Ardougne. He thought himself at the end of his journey when he fnally got to stay in an inn for a night. THe single night cost him everythng he had, and was driven back into living in the slums, stealing for food. At the age of 28, he found a strange clay tablet, dropped by a passing adventurer. He eagerly tried a bite of it, as he was extremely hungry, but found he could not eat it. In anger, he threw it at the ground, and in an instant, was sent back to Varrock--right back at the start. He spent the next two years wondering around the slums until he decided to move eastwards, and then things got interesting... The Adventure Begins Gawaine soon found himself at the bar in Canifis. He finally could order something to drink. He quickly bought a Moonlight Meade, and downed it like water. He was taken by surprise when he was confronted with the taste, and decided not to order another. he kep quiet for the most of the night, until a vyre walked in... Nyeto Venator Nourom. He quickly found himself talking to the vyre. Somehow or another, the conversation went dark- Venator had asked for a blood tithe. Gawaine saw his chance, and instead asked (you read that right) to be turned by Nyeto. He haggled with the vyre until they reached an agreement- a tithe for vyrehood. He was quickly sent into a world of pain, as his blood was slowly siphoned by the Nourom. He then found himself on the ground, screaming in searing pain as he began the transformation, before passing out. He woke up on a bed in the inn, with Nyeto waiting for him there. After a short conversation, they began their first hunt. The Nourom After Gawaine's first victim, Nyeto introduced the idea of covens to the young Juvenile. He asked him to join the Nourom, and, seeing as that was his only option, he accepted. Soon, he began meeting the notable members of the coven, until, at his juvenate stage, he finally met Lady Taralani. He found himself extremely humbled by her mere prescence, and asked her to join her powerful coven. After the next few painstakingly long years, he was finally given the title Nourom, and granted all the rights thereof. Not much more is recallable by either the character or the owner of the character. It was during his Juvinate stage that he also met the notable Lady Varré, an experience he never forgot, for soon after greeting the vyrelady, he was met with quite a beating by presumably her husband. Another notable experience during his juvinate stage would be the earning of his name, Arch. It was during a routine blood tithe with companion Nyeto, where Gawaine asked Nyeto if he should change his name, to be more Vyre-like. After his idea being 'meh'ed by Nyeto, He asked if Arch would be a good name. Nyeto called him Arch until the name stuck. Another experience was when Arch barely escaped death witht he help of many of his friends. He met the human Tenvil after his leg was cut off by some sort of demon or mahjarrat. being a juvinate, he couldnt heal as easily. Therefore, Tenvil, being the genius he is, built Arch a temporary clockwork leg until his leg would grow back. He eventually disposed of the leg. Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Male Category:Morytania Category:Misthalin Category:Foryx